


Back Together

by DesertVixen



Category: Jem and the Holograms
Genre: Gen, Implied Femslash, Misses Clause Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stormer considers her future, and her past...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PenguinZero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinZero/gifts).



If someone had told her that the Misfits and Jem and the Holograms would voluntarily do a concert together, Stormer would have laughed in their face. There had been joint performances in the past, but they had always been engineered by an outside force, including the Vegas promoter who had joked about “how he loved to see sparks fly”. There had simply been too much competition between the bands, including Pizzazz’s constant need to be center-stage and her disdain for the singer she had dubbed “Little Miss Pinkhair”, among other things.

Things had changed since the day Eric Raymond had been led away from his luxury condo in handcuffs. Stormer did find it a little convenient that an “anonymous source” had tipped Harvey Gabor off about Eric Raymond’s “business irregularities” after Pizzazz had caught him auditioning a new female duo after business hours, but she had no proof. The millionaire didn’t mind owning a record company if it kept his volatile daughter occupied and on tour, but he did mind having his money stolen. Harvey had been amenable to Howard Sands’ suggestion that the two bands do a summer concert series together to help bolster the Misfits’ public image. Pizzazz had protested, but her father had told her that the Misfits either did the concert or she would have to find a new hobby. 

The Misfits were still a viable band, although if Stormer was honest, she could see that the end probably wasn’t too far off. The same auditing team that had looked into Eric’s lack of business ethics had discovered that Jetta’s immigration paperwork had never been completed. After this concert, Jetta would be back on her way to London. Stormer would miss Jetta’s saxophone skills, but not the constant drama that always accompanied her. Roxy had managed to save some of her money in the last three years since her semi-disastrous lottery win, and Stormer imagined her bandmate would land on her feet. Pizzazz had a voice and presence, but the hard work that the music business involved had never been her style. She had always been in it for the glamour and fame, and her father had more money than she could possibly spend. Right now, the concert promised Pizzazz plenty of attention, so she was on her best behavior.

Stormer had always been in it for the music. It was one of the things that had drawn her to Kimber, seeing someone else who lived and breathed music. It had been incredible to have their joint album _Back to Back_ go double platinum, but it had been just as fun when they were playing small clubs and writing together. They had started on a dare one night, and continued as a way for both of them to feel more appreciated. Jem and the other Holograms had seen Stormer as a bad influence on their youngest member, and she couldn’t deny that they had been right. She hadn’t started out with a crush on Kimber, but Stormer had gotten there fast. It was one of those things they had never talked about, and when Stormer had gone back to playing with the Misfits, she had told herself it was a good thing. It was hard enough maintaining a friendship being in two different bands, much less trying to have a romantic relationship that she suspected members of both bands would view with disapproval. The fact that Kimber liked men was also very obvious. Stormer was a fan of men herself, but there was just something about Kimber’s intensity that drew her in.

The craziness between their bands had never stopped them from writing together, or helping each other with their music. They had made time for each other when they could, but it was never enough for Stormer to work up her nerve and say something.

The two bands had made it through two practices without killing anyone. Stormer thought that was probably the most anyone could ask for, other than no one being arrested on opening night. She and Kimber had spent two weeks modifying some of their arrangements to have both bands backing them up. They would be performing some songs from _Back to Back_ in the middle of the concert. They hadn’t advertised it, but in addition to the songs they were performing together, Kimber was going to sing one song with the Misfits, while Stormer would do one song with the Holograms. Stormer was looking forward to it.

*** *** ***

The Misfits were not as thrilled to be the first act of the concert. Stormer said nothing, not wanting to provoke Pizzazz’s volatile temper and cause a concert-wrecking incident. 

The crowd’s enthusiasm was infectious, and when Kimber joined them on stage, the applause got even louder. Kimber had volunteered to join them on “I Love A Scandal”, a choice Stormer had to admire, considering how that song had been used in a successful attempt to humiliate Kimber. When it was over, the spotlight shone on her and Kimber, and they started with their first hit single, "I'm Okay". It was the song that had made people notice them, and that made them notice each other.

She had forgotten what a rush it was to be on stage with Kimber, to be a star and not a backup. Stormer didn’t think that she would be happy doing it all the time, but it was a nice change.

Or maybe she just liked being with Kimber.

When their songs were over, it was Stormer’s turn to join the other band. She had picked “Dear Diary” – not a usual opener for the Holograms, but Stormer thought it had a nice symmetry. She hadn’t liked when the Misfits were embarrassed on Harriet Horn’s show, but she had loved the song. It had Kimber’s musical fingerprints all over it.  
That embarrassment had been part of the reason she had been so annoyed when she had run into Kimber at The Scene, the first time they had ever played together. At the time, she had seen Kimber as too much of a good girl who didn’t have to always fight for some respect among her bandmates. She had been surprised to discover that Kimber often felt the same way she did.

*** *** ***

They made it through the seven-concert series without any disasters. To celebrate the success, Howard Sands was throwing a party at his mansion. The party had been rocking strong for three hours when Jerrica Benton came up to Stormer at the bar.

“I didn’t know you came to these things,” Stormer teased. She had seen very little of the head of Starlight Music when they had been preparing for the concerts. Kimber was a part-owner of the company, but she wasn’t interested in business unless it related to what she could do musically. That tendency was one that had almost got them in big trouble, and since then Stormer had been paying a lot more attention to business herself.  
“Now and then,” Jerrica replied. “This is a pretty big night.”  
“Making it through seven concerts without any fistfights or arrests is a pretty big event for us,” Stormer agreed, sipping her drink.  
“That too,” Jerrica laughed. “I wanted to talk to you about the possibility of you and Kimber doing another album together. _Back to Back_ has continued to be a fairly strong seller, and I think there would be a lot of interest in another one, especially after this concert series. We did recordings on the second night, so we could even include live versions of some songs. It would be good for all of us.”  
“Have you talked to Kimber about it?”  
“Actually, Kimber talked to me about it,” Jerrica said with a smile. “I think it will go a lot smoother as a Starlight production from start to finish. We’d have to sit down with a lawyer and figure out how to divide up the profits, but I’m willing to do the work. Are you?”  
“I’m in!” 

She couldn’t resist it, and couldn’t resist hoping that maybe this time, she would be able to cut to the chase and tell Kimber how she felt.  
After they finished the album, she told herself sternly. Business first, and then they would see what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Recipient,
> 
> I was able to pinch-hit on this one for you, so I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Episodes referenced include "Scandal" and "The Bands Break Up".
> 
> My beta reader remains nameless to protect the innocence, but I thank him!


End file.
